U.S. patent application of Ser. No. 787,147 filed Oct. 15, 1985, now abandoned, entitled "Sterilizer for Toilet Spray Attachment" disclosed a sterilizer filled with sterilizing agents or cleaning chemicals which will be automatically directed into a spray nozzle adapted for spraying and cleansing a user's anus or genitals as drawn by a water stream. However, such a sterilizer should require a water stream having a sufficient pressure such as developed by a boosting pump provided on an inlet pipe of a water source, so as to automatically draw the chemical from the sterilizer for flushing. Once the water stream is closed, the chemical liquid is to be held within the liquid tube by the cohesive force of the liquid acting upon the tube wall. If the chemical cleaning liquid has a lower viscosity and tends to gravitationally drain through the liquid tube towards the nozzle opening, it will waste chemical and lose the hygienic effect of the sterilizer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to have a sterilizer system by incorporating an automatic closing device which can serve to automatically close a sterilizer tube, to thereby prevent leakage loss of the cleaning chemical or sterilizing agent when not in use.